


Cam Boy

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Dan likes to get his kicks online. And so does Lewis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Totally inspired by a post from Motorsportporn :D ](http://motorsportporn.tumblr.com/post/156452145588/dan-does-secret-cam-work-pass-it-on) NSFW!

Scanning through the last of his fitness data, he puffed his cheeks out, it had been a long day of training but there was still energy to be burned. Feeling fidgety, Dan closed down the work programmes and opened up a private window. Everytime he did it he promised himself it would be the last time, but he got such a thrill from it. During the season he hardly thought about it, he was getting his highs from pushing to overtake, beating his teammate, tasting champagne. Then as soon as the off-season hit, the itch returned, the temptation whispered at him when he got in bed.

Giving the sofa the once over he made sure there was nothing incriminating to be picked up on, the last thing he needed was a scandal like that. Lewis’ almost but not quite dick pic was bad enough gossip amongst the drivers, but it gave him plenty of opportunity to look at it so it wasn’t exactly the worst thing in the world.

Then of course there was Hulkenberg’s accident on the group chat that had Dan fantasising about him in bed, Carlos’ exhibition beside the pool with his girlfriend left him imagining propositioning them both. Then all the time him and Dany had to quick change in the same room. It was hard sometimes being one of the very few single guys on the grid, and even though Lewis was more than happy to sort of show his dick off to the internet, he never seemed up for going for it in real life.

Signing in, Dan set the webcam up, tilting the screen down to cut out his face he lay back on his sofa to test it out. Bringing his leg up, Dan used his toes to make a final adjustment to ensure his anonymity before unzipping. All set up, Dan clicked to go live and was content to watch himself in the screen for a while, pushing a hand into his boxers to palm himself Dan rolled his hips into his own touch.

As he moaned softly, a ping sounded to tell him he had company, and before he had time to time to quickly type out a _hello_ another couple of men joined in, instantly urging him on to reveal everything.

: ur hot

: bet youre huge

He loved the attention, he loved the comments about how good he looked, how desperate they were to see it all. And of course he was going to oblige them, lifting his hips up he showed off the hint of a bulge, running his hand over his crotch to tease them further he waited until they were demanding his cock before slipping his thumbs under his boxers finally.

: cum on give us a show

: take it all off!

The flood of comments as his cock sprung free hardened him further, his hand loosely circled himself to show off a little, soaking up the attention. Carefully taking his jeans off he made sure to keep his tattooed thigh off screen, it had been seen around to much to lie away. Glad of his decision to wax he forgot about everyone else for a moment and played with himself, stroking down his cock to squeeze his balls the pings made him smile broad enough to warrant tipping his head back to hide it.

: oh god ur so hot

: i wanna suck you so bad

: need that cock in me

What was being thrown at him was cliche, but Dan couldn’t care less as he reached for the lube, making sure to hitch his shirt up to make sure he wasn’t hiding too much. With his cock filling the screen he flipped to cap back on the tube and drizzled a little over himself, stroking the liquid up and down a couple of time before tossing it aside.

Spreading his legs a little wider Dan gently thrust his hips up into the loose fist around his cock, teasing his head with his fingers and pressing a thumb against his slit to send that bolt of pleasure streaking through his body.

: u sound soooo sexy when you moan x

Dan thought he had turned that function off, and for a moment the fear struck that he’d said something to give himself up, but it was too late now if he did. No one would suspect a Formula One driver anyway. Sighing softly as he squeezed himself, Dan ensured he was looking his best, making sure they were getting the best view of his cock.

: show us more!

Pulling his shirt up, Dan sat up a little more, tensing his stomach to exhibit the years of hard work, and once his ego felt suitably inflated, he slouched back down again. Playing with his nipples, he pinched and rolled them until he was panting hard as the stimulation.

: yeah keeping making noises like that slut

Chewing on his bottom lip he was now stroking his cock and massaging his balls just the way he liked, leaving himself squirming and writhing from his own touch. Crying out as the first wave teased his senses, Dan didn’t want to hold back and mess around, it had been far too long since he got that sort of gratification. A group of men wanking alone at home over his whorish display.

“Fuck,” he hissed sharply, the ecstasy cresting within. Drawing his balls tight Dan brought his feet up to rest on the edge of the sofa, exposing even more of himself.

: come on dirty boy :P

“Yeah.” Sighing heavily, Dan sunk into the climax, it was hitting his hard as everyone watched on. He couldn’t wait to read what they were saying, but he had to imagine as he threw his head back to swim in it all. “Fuck.”

\---

He was fucking gorgeous. So fucking insanely hot.

Watching guys online was his only outlet, it wasn’t like he had a choice to go find them in reality, so he resolved to seek out his ideal anonymously. And this time he was glad to finally find someone who really resembled Dan, nicely muscled, a bit of facial hair, big cock, and even a check shirt. He had lucked out and was enjoying every single debauched second.

: taste urself ;)

Online he could just be himself, say what he wanted, acted how he wanted. He could lay naked in bed and pretend it was his boyfriend who was back at home as he travelled the world if he felt like it. And as the guy ran his fingers through the cum streaked over his six pack, he stroked himself harder as he watched those same fingers disappear into his mouth. Being sucked and moaned around, he joined in loudly, wanting that connection.

The cam guy was so close to the screen there wasn’t much background to see, so it was easier to fall into the fantasy that he was back at his apartment in Monaco, so desperate to get off he couldn’t wait for him to get home.

Shame he was never going to get that.

\---

Sucking on his fingers he made sure to moan to please his viewers, and they seemed to like it just as much as he did. He hoped the guy who asked him to taste himself liked it. So laying back Dan stretched his arms over his head, keeping his legs spread he flexed his muscles subtly, just giving a little bit extra before waving goodbye and signing off. Double checking the webcam was off, he wandered off to the bathroom for a much needed shower with his legs feeling pleasantly shaky.

\---

It was wrong to do so in the open, but Lewis was staring at Dan, he was talking animatedly with Fernando about something that was making him bite his lip. And now he knew he was getting desperate because his mind was playing tricks on him, making him believe that was the same lip being bitten now that had been online last night. That same plump bottom lip that had been helping make the most gorgeous noises he had ever heard. The same bottom lip he wanted to feel on his skin, his lips, his cock.

“You alright Lew?”

“Huh?” Looking up, his vision was filled by Dan.

“You look like you’re having a wicked day dream,” he chuckled as the drivers filtered out behind him.

“I was.” He admitted because Dan was never going to find out exactly what he was thinking about.

“Kinda wanna find out what put that big of a smile on your face.”

“Had a bit of fun last night.”

“Ha, really, so did I as a matter of fact.” Dan knew he shouldn’t be thinking it, but he loved the idea of Lewis jerking off over him.

“Bet I had more fun,” Lewis teased.

“Wouldn’t be so sure.” Dan beamed as they both walked out into the paddock.


End file.
